The Car Store
|image1 = Car_Int.png |owner = Ed |start_date = August 26, 2010 |activity = Shopping |connections = Sky Nightclub }} is a store where players can purchase rideables for their characters to drive in. The non-player character employed at this store is named Ed. There is no exterior for The Car Store and the player ends up directly in the store. Using the exit doors leads to the exterior of the Sky Nightclub. The car store is currently the only public location in-game that uses black spacing. }} __ToC__ Original Plan Originally The Car Store was supposed to come in the form of an outdoor car lot. This was later changed to become the enclosed building as it is today. Below you can see an image of the original plan. Og_Car.png This original plan can still be traced back in the game files due to the fact the location file is named 'Carlot'. Items Below are all the rideables available in The Car Store, sorted alphabetically by category. There are 192 rideables in The Car Store. Aircrafts= Car_(63).png|Airport Little Bird Helicopter 33 Car_(64).png|Airport Private Jet 36 Car_(80).png|City Of Love Balloon JetPack 19,999 Car_(39).png|Desert Island Air Balloon 32 Car_(35).png|Good Vs Evil Animated Angel Fly 25 Car_(36).png|Good Vs Evil Animated Devil Fly 25 Car_(158).png|Hawaiian Float Plane White 49 Car_(10).png|Inside A Beehive Bee Flapper 22 Car_(83).png|Love Flying Heart 30 Car_(27).png|Miniature Park Chopper Carrier 20 Car_(131).png|Patriotic Parasail 40 Car_(44).png|SnowVille Ptero Glide 32 Car_(85).png|Southern Romance Hot Air Balloon 25 Car_(123).png|Space UFO 36 Car_(191).png|Steampunk Sparrow 35 |-| Animals= Car_(26).png|Enchanting China Dragon Fire Ride 20 Car_(25).png|Enchanting China Horse 22 Car_(103).png|Halloween Angela_Tiredmom Dragon 42 Car_(7).png|Kentucky Races Black Horse Ride 22 Car_(8).png|Kentucky Races Grey Horse Ride 22 Car_(144).png|Legends Dolphin 35 Car_(141).png|Legends Pegasus 39 Car_(55).png|Medival Fantasy Armored Wolf 33 Car_(54).png|Medival Fantasy Masked Dragon 35 Car_(111).png|NYC Wall Street Bull 36 Car_(60).png|Pixies Borough Snail 34 Ranch (21).png|Rainforest Ant 35 Car_(130).png|Rainforest Butterfly 39 Ranch (18).png|Rainforest Dragonfly 42 Car_(128).png|Rainforest Gorilla 49 Car_(129).png|Rainforest Ladybird 35 Ranch (19).png|Rainforest Scorpion 39 Ranch (20).png|Rainforest Snail 39 Ranch (14).png|Rainforest Rideable Frog 39 Car_(34).png|Royal India Elephant 25 Car_(102).png|Spanish Horse 42 Car_(118).png|Underwater Octopus 39 Car_(117).png|Underwater Turtle 36 Car_(1).png|Vikings Dragon Ride 22 Car_(87).png|Wild West Rideable Horse 25 |-| Carriages= Car_(29).png|Ancient Rome Chariot 30 Car_(5).png|Fairytale Fantasy Pumpkin Chariot 22 Car_(6).png|Fairytale Fantasy Seahorse Chariot 22 Car_(14).png|Golden Egypt Golden Chariot 22 Car_(106).png|Halloween Ticki Pumpkin Carriage 48 Car_(142).png|Legends Horse Chariot 49 Car_(3).png|Russian Circus Horse Wagon Ride 22 Car_(2).png|The Three Musketeers Royal Carriage 22 Car_(115).png|Underwater Seahorse Chariot 38 Car_(86).png|Wild West Wagon Rideable 28 |-| Cars= Car_(183).png|57 Hot Red Car 39 Car_(31).png|Alice In Wonderland Alice Car 20 Car_(32).png|Alice In Wonderland Mad Hatter Car 20 Car_(51).png|Australia Four Wheel Buggy 34 Car_(50).png|Australia Vintage Roadster 32 Car_(52).png|Beverly Hills Blue Roadster 32 Car_(53).png|Beverly Hills Red Vintage Roadster 33 Car_(179).png|Black 396 Muscle Car 35 Car_(190).png|Black Luxury Car 49 Car_(23).png|Broadway Musical Greasy Car 22 Car_(24).png|Broadway Musical Winged Beatly 22 Car_(16).png|Canadian Holiday Red Car 22 Car_(77).png|Carnival Faberge Car 33 Car_(73).png|Carnival Ladybug Car 30 Car_(76).png|Carnival Peacock Car 35 Car_(81).png|City Of Love Cupid Chariot 35 Car_(79).png|City Of Love Love Buggy 37 Car_(181).png|Classic Red 50s Car 49 Car_(49).png|CocoaVille Candy Roller 32 Car_(48).png|CocoaVille Loaded Ice Cream Van 34 Car_(171).png|Convertible Car Black 49 Car_(96).png|Disco Hot Tub Car 40 Car_(95).png|Disco Pink Car 38 Car_(154).png|Easter Bunny Car 39 Car_(153).png|Easter Egg Car 39 Car_(168).png|Electric Coupe Silver 35 Car_(22).png|Exotic African Wedding Smokey Jeep 22 Car_(21).png|Exotic African Wedding Yellow Wedding Car 22 Car_(109).png|Fashion Swanky Car Blue 38 Car_(108).png|Fashion Swanky Car Red 42 Car_(107).png|Fashion Swanky Car White 36 Car_(110).png|Fashion Swanky Car Yellow 38 Car_(164).png|FishEye 35 Car_(12).png|Fourth Of July Speed Jeep 22 Car_(11).png|Fourth Of July Sports Car 22 Car_(182).png|Green Classic Car 39 Car_(188).png|Green Hybrid 35 Car_(136).png|Groovy Mini 35 Car_(133).png|Groovy Van 39 Car_(105).png|Halloween Ghostbuster Car 38 Car_(163).png|Illuminator 39 Car_(165).png|JabberWalky 49 Car_(62).png|Jungle Beat Car 36 Car_(69).png|Miami American Classic 33 Car_(72).png|Miami Blue Convertible 33 Car_(71).png|Miami Pink Sportscar 35 Car_(17).png|Mississippi Steamboat Cruise Steam Powered Car 22 Car_(56).png|Monaco Chauffeured Red Sports Car 36 Car_(57).png|Monaco Chauffeured Yellow Sports Car 36 Car_(169).png|Moonroof Car Yellow 35 Car_(43).png|New Year's Clock Car 32 Car_(42).png|New Year's Hat Car 32 Car_(112).png|NYC Chauffeured Vintage Car 42 Car_(113).png|NYC Police Car 38 Car_(114).png|NYC Yellow Taxi 35 Car_(61).png|Open Safari Car 34 Car_(184).png|Orange Monster Truck 35 Car_(187).png|Pink Coupe 35 Car_(40).png|Playhouse Bananamobile 32 Car_(41).png|Playhouse Telephone Car 32 Car_(186).png|Red Electric Car 35 Car_(189).png|Red Sports Car 39 Car_(38).png|Restaurant Cool Speedster 22 Car_(37).png|Restaurant Rainbow Cream Van 25 Car_(4).png|Russian Circus Roadster 22 Car_(19).png|SinCity Blue Car 22 Car_(20).png|SinCity Open Top 22 Car_(45).png|SnowVille Prehistoric Sports Car 32 Car_(84).png|Southern Romance Steam Car 20 Car_(98).png|Spanish Lowrider Blue 38 Car_(101).png|Spanish Lowrider Red 38 Car_(100).png|Spanish Lowrider White 36 Car_(99).png|Spanish Lowrider Yellow 38 Car_(166).png|Sphero 39 Car_(180).png|Tan Monster Truck 35 Car_(178).png|Turkey Car 35 Car_(59).png|United Kingdom Royal Car 36 Car_(58).png|United Kingdom Vintage Car 35 Car_(148).png|Vegas Bling Car Black 36 Car_(147).png|Vegas Bling Car Pink 34 Car_(146).png|Vegas Bling Car Red 36 Car_(152).png|Vegas Limousine Black 42 Car_(151).png|Vegas Limousine Pink 39 Car_(149).png|Vegas Posh Car Red 35 Car_(150).png|Vegas Posh Car Yellow 39 Car_(145).png|Vegas Sparkle Car 39 Car_(170).png|Vintage Sports Car Red 39 Car_(18).png|White House Presidents Open Limo 22 Car_(177).png|Xmas YoRacer 39 Car_(176).png|Xmas YoSnow Plow 35 Car_(185).png|Yellow Italian Roadster 49 Car_(47).png|YoAir Jet Car 34 Car_(46).png|YoAir Retro Shuttle 32 Car_(173).png|YoClassy Car 39 Car_(174).png|YoLuxury Car 49 Car_(66).png|Yorient Express Manual Rail Car 28 Car_(175).png|YoSpider Car 39 Car_(172).png|YoSporty Car 35 |-| Motorcycles= Car_(97).png|Disco Red Chopper 35 Car_(94).png|Disco Zebra Bike 42 Car_(135).png|Groovy Rainbow Chopper 49 Car_(68).png|Miami Chopper 35 Car_(70).png|Miami Sportsbike 35 Car_(125).png|Space Laser Bike 49 |-| Watercrafts= Car_(162).png|Hawaiian Blue Kayak 35 Car_(159).png|Hawaiian Gold Kayak 42 Car_(161).png|Hawaiian Green Kayak 39 Car_(155).png|Hawaiian Hover Board 35 Car_(160).png|Hawaiian Red Kayak 39 Car_(156).png|Hawaiian Watercraft Pink 39 Car_(157).png|Hawaiian Watercraft Purple 39 Car_(143).png|Legends Warrior Ship 39 Car_(132).png|Patriotic Navy Ship 36 Car_(167).png|Swamp Boat 35 |-| Other= Car_(30).png|Ancient Rome Palanquin 25 Car_(15).png|Canadian Holiday Snow Mobile 22 Car_(78).png|Carnival Cupid Float 33 Car_(75).png|Carnival Black Stallion Float 28 Car_(74).png|Carnival Oyster Float 33 Car_(93).png|Christmas Rideable Bobsleigh 36 Car_(92).png|Christmas Rideable Shoe 32 Car_(91).png|Christmas Rideable Shopping Cart 32 Car_(90).png|Christmas Rideable Sledge 36 Car_(13).png|Golden Egypt Queens Procession 22 Car_(134).png|Groovy Flower Tank 39 Car_(104).png|Halloween Skull Spider 42 Car_(9).png|Inside A Beehive Bee Scooter 22 Car_(82).png|Love Scooter 35 Car_(67).png|Miami Electric Scooter 33 Car_(28).png|Miniature Park Truck Skates 20 Car_(88).png|New Year Holiday Skis 28 Car_(89).png|New Year Holiday Sleigh 36 Car_(33).png|Royal India Palki 25 Car_(122).png|Space Biped Robot 35 Car_(124).png|Space Capsule Rider 39 Car_(126).png|Space Moon Rider 39 Car_(192).png|Steampunk Penny Farthing 32 Car_(121).png|Underwater Fishtail Ride Orange 42 Car_(120).png|Underwater Fishtail Ride Pink 49 Car_(119).png|Underwater Fishtail Ride Purple 45 Car_(116).png|Underwater Rainbow Bubble 42 Car_(65).png|Yorient Express Steam Engine 33 |-| Gallery Car_Dealership_Interior.png|The Car Store Interior Category:The World Category:Locations Category:Stores Category:Gameplay